Accepted
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: Elisa and Goliath are finally together but Elisa still has her secrets. Not knowing how tell her biggest secret Elisa continues to act as the human the clan and Goliath. Hopefully she gets courge to tell them soon
1. Chapter 1

It was snowy day in Manhattan for Elisa. She woke up in Wayverne Castle owned by Xantos, David. Ever since he woke up the gargoyles six years ago he has been in their lives. Even though she meet them the same night they woke up she been their friend and a member of the clan even though she not a gargoyle. Xantos finally cleaned up his act about two years ago after his wife gave birth to Alex. The gargoyles had finally gotten their home back then as well.

She walked out to balcony where right above her is her beloved Goliath sleeps. She smiled at her hand. About six months ago he finally asked her to be his and month after that to marry him. She knew it was early back then to accept after month of dating but she didn't care.

She knew him for five years and he knows her. Well kind of he knows as much she let him to know. Elisa touch her neck where her necklace lays invisible to everyone expect herself. All demons and demoness wear them to hide their non human looks and skills from the humans. She knew it may seem that demons are just bending in but it more then that. Demons have been doing this well over 800 years so it natural for most to this. Besides there are some things humans well never accept and she not sure how her clan will take it ether. She leans against the rail closing her eyes.

Most demons and demoness eat raw meat to help disdain themselves and keep their beast in check. Demons and demoness that have humans in their lives or like her a mixture of races aren't very sure how to approach the subject. Because it would be basically saying to them that they were lying to them and kept a very important facts and do not trust them. But that sometimes isn't the case but in tell the time comes she as to let them in about her. Well more Goliath then clan but clan would like know as well. She keeps it secret and pretends to be human for them.

Goliath woke from his sleep and looked down at balcony where him and his beloved Elisa shared room even though he doesn't need it but it room he can have her all to himself. He saw his beloved Elisa standing in cold without a coat on against rail. He jumps down from porch landed with little thump letting her know he wasn't pleased. He scoops her into his arms and carried her into their room.

Elisa snuggled into his chest letting him know she was sorry.

"Elisa we have discussed this that you will let stay inside for us wake instead of staying outside especially without a coat on." He says sternly

"Yes I know but I can't resist being the first person you see when you and others wake up." She says kissing his check

Goliath growled little knowing it same argument every night for last two nights. They make up not long after it but he wishes she would what she is told. But it also one the reasons he loved her and doesn't want her change.

Goliath gently down on bed under the covers while climbing in him making sure they are both covered. Pulling her close to him and wrapping her in his wings and arms.

Elisa wounded what was wrong with her big guy? His problem having that same nightmare that he keeps having for last two weeks. She knew it was about her but she not sure what though. Today she was going find out. She couldn't stand him depressed and miserable like this.

She wrapped her arms around him. She reached for the special spot joints between his wings and back and started to rub it. It was one of his favorite spots. She felt him start to relax and rested his head on her shoulder. She continued to rub that same spot gently before speaking to him.

"Goliath whats wrong?" she asks

Goliath closed his eyes not really wanting to answer. Elisa continued rubbing that spot.

"Come on big guy you can tell me. The clan and I been worried about you for last two weeks. You haven't been yourself lately and I'm worried. You don't have to tell the clan only me OK." she says going up and down rubbing his back.

Goliath sighed in relief.

"I been having terrible nightmares my love." he says softly

"What kind? Are the old ones coming back?" she asks softly

Goliath shakes his head. "No these nightmares have been about how us and clan and everyone we care for." Goliath whispers softy

"Well tell me big guy. I'm all ears you have my complete attention." she says kissing his check

"I know my love." he says "It always starts out nice the clan is happy and moving on with their lives you were pregnant with my child and even Xantos was happy. But after well it starts to go bad. It started with Xantos being killed along with Huston and us and clan being forced out of our home again. Then terrible storm separates us from clan. When we final catch back up with them only Angela, Bronx, and Broadway survived. Then the most terrible thing happen I lost you. Somehow someone came up behind you while your walking and killed. I felt like I lost my heart, my whole world." he says as cried into her hair.

Elisa re wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself close to his face allowing him cry into her chest as she rubbed his back and ran her figures through his hair. _"No wounder he been so miserable. He cant even wake himself up during day if he having nightmare he has stuck in it all day in tell night fall to be released from his dream. The whole clan like that."_ she thought

She needs calm him before he pass out from crying so much and has that same nightmare.

"Goliath listen to me none of that will happen. Xantas is to stubborn to die and so I'm you should know that by now. Trust me knowing like that will ever happen ok. " she says soothing

He lifted his head. "How do you know?" he asks

"It instinct and positive thinking about things. Don't worry about things that may never happen." she says

Goliath nodded his head knowing Elisa hasn't ever gave him false hope. He tighten his arms around her barrowing his nose into her chest. Happy that she didnt change out of her night shirt. Elisa just holded him allowing to take his time and just relax. She felt him turn his face so she could hear him speak again.

"I feel like something bad is appoarching us." he says

"Whatever it is Goliath well take on together." she says smiling

Goliath smiled back her nodding. As long he has her and the clan they could face anything and over come to together as family.

* * *

Well what do you all think? Im writing this for english class but since im using my favorite charctors i figured posted here as i go long. Happy New Year Im updating the rest soon


	2. Soothing him and Surprise

After while of cuddling to together Goliath slowly got sat back up waiting for Elisa to join him as she changed her clothes. If wasn't for his stomach he would continue to hold Elisa down bed and have her soothe his fears away.

Lucky for him the thio went on patrol and Angela was in library and Huston and Bronx were watching television. Elisa went to refrigerator to fix something for Goliath. Goliath sat down watching Elisa making him something some food. Elisa got him few sandwich and chips and poured him and poured him some water.

Goliath slow ate his food. Elisa leaned against him wrapping her arms around his neck giving him attention he needing. She nuzzling his hair never having the chance before.

"I never been able to this before." she says mumbling into his hair.

"You wanted to nuzzle my hair?" he asks quietly

"Yes I have I never been this close it before." she mumbles into his hair.

"I never knew that Elisa. I never thought that you be interest in something Gargoyles do to show affection towards one another." he says quietly feeling ashamed that he hasn't let her before.

He nudges his head into her hands not wanting her to stop. Of the times that Elisa touched his hair this was is favorite by far. Elisa hand traveled to right ear and gave it little scratch behind. Goliath gave her small purr.

"_I knew Goliath loved his ears scratch but I never knew he liked it right here in this spot."_ Elisa thought she did again but little harder. Goliath purred little louder. Elisa smiled she just found a new spot that made him purr.

Goliath tried get her scratch again with his head nudging against her hand. Elisa giggled.

"Alright I get it Big Guy I will keep scratching since you like it so much." she said to him.

Elisa kept scratching back of ears causing Goliath let out happy sigh and began purr. Goliath moved the food out of way moved Elisa in front him and placed her on table so he could place his head on her lap. Elisa kept going as moved her silently laughing at him.

Goliath was lost inside his own little world while Elisa scratch his ears. All his fears were complete gone. He had Elisa attention to himself no one going disturb them. His purring so sound nether heard someone had enter the room.

Angela came into room but slowly backing out of room.

"Sorry mother and father I didn't know you two where in here." she says blushing.

Goliath just blushed and hid into Elisa lap. Elisa laughed little.

"It alright Angela. It seems your father likes behind his ears scratch and his hair messed with." Elisa says laughing at both of them

Goliath growled at her not thinking it was very funny.

"Oh shush Big Guy I haven't stop scratching your ears. So stop the growling." She says rubbing his back.

"Um Elisa is it ok if I go get something eat?" she asks nervously not wanting to upset her father.

"Now Goliath see what you just did. We can continue this later you need finish eating because your stomach protesting at you. Of course Angela go ahead." Elisa says getting off table and setting the food back in front of him.

Goliath pulled Elisa closed to him whining it wasn't to often he got this. Elisa rubbed his back. Angela got past them and grab sandwich and apple before leaving the room. Elisa put stopped before she left the room.

"Don't forget get grab something drink and you don't have leave so soon. Your father just feeling down right now." Elisa says

Angela nods and sat next to her father and mother.

"Goliath eat or stop." Elisa saying treating.

Goliath whined little before doing what she asked. Goliath grabbed his sandwich and started eating. Elisa went and grabbed some orange juice for the three of them. She sat Angela in front of her then Goliath s and finally herself drinking before putting it in the sink.

"Thank you mother." Angela says

Elisa gave her nod.

Goliath gave her silent plead wanting to resume her rubbing his back and ears. Elisa nodded and resume rubbing his back for him. Goliath sighed happy and continued eating knowing if he didn't finish Elisa would stop again.

Angela looked at them. Her father seemed to be doing better today. Perhaps Elisa got him to her what was wrong and now just soothing him. She couldn't wait to tell the others but first she need prove that Goliath was doing better.

"Father are doing better?" she asked

Elisa gave him gently nudge telling him just say yes and that he didn't have to go into details if he didn't want to.

"Yes Angela I'm doing better now Elisa been helping me." he says quietly

"I'm glad father were all worried about you, but we knew if we left you and mother alone long enough that she'll find out and help you." Angela says happily

Goliath looked up at Elisa and smiled at her.

"Yes she helped me come realize that everything was alright." he says after taking a sip of his drink.

"Father may I ask what was the problem?" Angela asks quietly

Goliath open his mouth to say something but Elisa beat him to it.

"Angela right now isn't the best time to ask him about that when he just got over it. Let me worry about it ok sweetly." Elisa says to her

Angela nodded her head understanding. "Yes mother I understand and I'm sorry for asking father when you weren't ready to speak about openly." Angela says before hugging him and putting her dishes in sink.

Goliath hugged back and petted her head knowing he wasn't angry with her. When Angela was gone from room and out of ear shoot he spoke.

"Thank you my love. I wasn't sure if I could even answer her." Goliath says nudging into her stomach.

"Your welcome. Lets go back to room and relax for while Angela will tell the others." she says stepping back so he can get up.

Goliath nodded and grabbed her hand. Elisa looked at Goliath as they walked out of kitchen and towards their room. Goliath going take while before he back to his usually self. She squeezed his hand little smiling at him. Goliath looked down at her.

"Everything going be alright just let slip away from your mind alright Big Guy." Elisa says reassuring him.

"I know that my Elisa and I'm been trying too. It going take time." he says wrapping his wing around her.

"I know Big Guy but your not alone. You have me and the clan supporting you." Elisa says snuggling close to him as they walked down hall.

All the sudden the trio came running down the hall. Lex tried to stop but couldn't they were about to run into them. Goliath pulled Elisa close to him to protect her from landing on ground. Goliath was on ground followed by Elisa on top with Lexington, Broadway and Brooklyn. Elisa just broke out laughing like it was most normal thing in world to crash into them. Goliath growled in annoying. Brooklyn spoke first.

"Sorry Goliath but were looking for you and Elisa." Brooklyn says pulling Broadway up.

"Yeah we wanted to show you something that we all been working on for past two weeks. We didn't hurt you did we Elisa?" Broadway says extending a hand to pull Elisa up. Lex was able to get up after Broadway was finally off him. Elisa shook her head she was fine.

"We all notice that you been depressed and miserable for while. We had wait for Elisa to talk to you first before we could help cheer you up." Lex says proudly

"Yeah you don't have to tell us as long as Elisa already knows. But we couldn't stand it anymore. Goliath your our leader, brother to us and father to Angela. We count on you be happy so we can move on in our lives." says Broadway.

Elisa smiled. "We'll be there where is it at?" she asks

"It in common in room. We'll be wait for outside the door." says Brooklyn

Elisa nodded and the trio left. They for them to out of ear range.

"Come on lets go see what they got planned." Elisa says trying get up.

Goliath whined at her.

"I rub your back later and your ears. They must of worked hard on this for you. I know not the right time but we are going got it." she says sternly

Goliath nodded. "I understand but what they said really made me feel appreciated and loved." he says quietly allowing her up.

"That because you are to them and to me. Do you remember when they used come to me a lot especially Angela?" she asks helping him stand.

"Yes I remember I felt like they rather relies on you then me. But I pushed those feeling aside. We didn't know very much of city or much of this new world we woke up in. So I understood and Angela I never expected her to relies on me that much I did want her come to you because you knew how give her advice on things I couldn't" He says standing.

"Well yes I did but they didn't always come to me you know. Most of time they came to me with ideas that they wanted to look up but didn't know what look for. When it came to research I tried to tell them to ask you but they all said you probley wouldn't know because you didn't read things like computer programs and auto mechanics Angela I didn't give her that much advice some of came from guys fanning over her." she says laughing bit at memories

"That is true I wouldn't know anything about what they were interested in. There are times I didn't want know what their doing. Like when Lex build that bike. I thought it was best if I kept out that situation." He says smiling with her.

"Well it good try something new you never you may like it. Like when you tried jalapenos. Come on they must of have put a lot affront into this surprise for you." she says leaning against his rock like body.

"Mm now I think it of. Your correct my Elisa but I wondering how they knew we talked and not ask me? Why did they looked so out of breath? Only Angela knows and the trio where out of castle." he says puzzled.

Elisa shrugged not sure herself.

Angela stood in common making sure everything was perfurt for when her mother and father came. Lex knock three times letting her know that they were coming. She smiled how well this planned was coming together.

_Flash back few minutes after Angela left the kitchen..._

_Angela went where Huston,Fox and Xantos were at._

"_Guys can you hear me it Angela?" Angela speaks into mic_

"_We hear you Angela. What going on?" asks Lex_

"_I just got back from kitchen where mother and father were at." she says_

"_So how is Goliath? Is he doing better? Did Elisa get it out of him?" Broadway asks _

_Huston gave her same worried look._

"_Yes he seem to doing better and mother got it out of him. Mother was soothing him more then usual I think it was more serious something involves when he going wakes up every night. Mother told me not ask because he didn't the reminder." Angela explains_

"_So what should we do I mean I want show him that we are here for him too." Brooklyn says exicted_

"_I have been working on it with Xantos, Fox and Huston." Angela says_

"_What can we do Angela?" Lex asks._

_Angela told him them the plan. Brooklyn, Lex and Broadway would go get Elisa and Goliath while rest finished getting surprise already for him. Angela told them not to ask him just let him know it ok. The trio agreed and headed back to castle_

_End flash back..._

Angela knocked back on door four times letting know that everything was already. Brooklyn knocked back in understanding. Now all they had to was wait for them. Everyone had smile on couldn't wait for them get here.


	3. Chapter 3

Does Not Own Inuyasha or Gargoyles

Goliath and Elisa walked down hallway towards where they could see the trio coming into view most again standing outside the door. Goliath raised his eye brow noticing they were acting strange. Elisa just kept hand on his arm shaking her head slinetly.

Brooklyn notice they were getting closer to them. He knocked on door letting Angela know they were close. They heard the lights go off. Once Elisa and Goliath were standing in front of them they open the door. Goliath and Elisa stepped into room woundering what was going on. Then all sundden the lights came on with everyone yelling WE ARE HERE FOR YOU GOLIATH.

Goliath eyes were wided in surproise his gribbed at Elisa's side. Elisa just smiled knowing this would help him greaty.

It was small party just everyone know they were their for him. Elisa just leaned against wall watching her Goliath listen everyone talking to him. After little while they were walking back to their room this time Elisa was in his arms getting closer towards room. He sat her back on bed. But Elisa stopped him going into bathroom and starting water for tube. It was on perks of moving in here. Xantos made a tube big enough for him to join in the water even thought Gargoyles don't need bath. Goliath smiled knowing what going on. He took off his loan cloth knowing Elisa was already naked and in water waiting for him. He stepped into tube moving her onto his lap. Elisa snuggled onto his lap rubbing his ears.

Goliath purred loving the feeling. He lowered his mouth on her neck. His mouth against her neck. Elisa moaned low. She groan her ass against his growing hard on. He growled into her thoat nipping at her neck. She moved one hand his dick gently teasing him with her touch. He growled "minx" into her thoat before teasing her as well. But the more she teased and taught him. He forced her into turn around making his dick slam into her wet pussy. Elisa moan loving when he was rough with her.

It was demon part of her that loved it someday she was going tell him and soon she can't avoid him this spring. Her beast been demanding to mate him every since they had gotten together. They moved to bedroom after making mass on floor. She had her legs around his wrist as kept raming into her. Goliath clasps on bed holding her close to him. Elisa slid her legs down as getting comfurable on his chest. She kissed him on lips looking into his eyes filled with love for him.

"Goliath may I tell you something?" she asked into his neck

He looked at her she never asked him that as long he knew her at least not like that.

"Of course you can My Elisa you can tell me anything." he tells her

Elisa gulped before speaking making Goliath worry a bit more. She leaned up to look into his eyes. "There something I always wanted to tell you and clan but I been afraid because I can't the rejection or reaction. There not many that knows outside my family expect of Derek because he may never accept me again. But I feel more comfurable telling you and clan but im not ready to share the biggest sercet that I have. But I can one thing that Derek never seem to catch on." she tells him waiting for his reaction

Goliath looked at her seeing it something she was truly of afraid of losing him, the clan and her brother. He nuzzled into her trying resure her. Elisa sighed releaf. "Im adopted from time I was five. I tell you more later with clan so they can understand." she says as she felt him nodding understanding.

"I understand my Elisa but know this whatever your secert we take on together as family and I always love you." he says looking deep into her eyes.

Elisa sighed happy and happly nodding off sleep. He wrapped his arms around nuzzling into her hair falling sleep happy. Knowing she be opening up to him more and clan. He kissed her head.

Elisa smiled knowing he'll accept her no matter what.

* * *

alright im contunieing this story sorry about long update im going update more. enjoy everyone


	4. The water

I Do Not Own Inuyasha or Gargoyles

* * *

It been two weeks since Elisa made that short confusion to him. Since then she been gathering things he assumed to help show them. Everything was in large trunks and no one seem know how open expect Elisa. One night Puck tried open and gotten stocked and set flying towards wall. The trunk spoke in some sort of language that no one knew. Xantos immunity set off figuring what it was.

Goliath took off to find Elisa to only have her laugh. "That trunk is very old and magical all my trunks are like that. I do prefer keep my things in good condition and so no one else may touch them. The trunk name is Maniky he said " Do not come near me elf." She says giggling clingy to him

Goliath nodded holding her to make sure she didn't fall. He was sure that she would of if he wasn't holding her with all her laughing. Soon she had leave and go back to work. Goliath went back to castle with small smile on his face. But his smile did not last long. About hour later Matt came to tell Elisa was missing somewhere in Huston river. Everyone took off towards the river searching on in building before Goliath finally dive into the water. He saw her struggling in fear. He broke her chains before grabbing her and swimming towards surface. He felt her wet tears pouring from her face. No one as ever since her like this before Goliath took off to castle while everyone else followed. Angela went to go get Elisa's parents to see if they can could help.

After hour everyone was watching her. Goliath couldn't get her change so he wrapped her up in his wings to keep her warm. Diane and Peter looked at each other. Elisa told them she was going share why she adopted but now it seems they had to.

"To everyone who doesn't know Elisa is adopted from age of 5 years old. Me and Diane found her long shores of Little Mimi. She was in horrible shape. We took her to hospital where Dr. McZine worked on her best he could. He to remove the bones of legs and arms. When she woke up she spoke Japaneses. She was scared and so confused. It hurt to watch her just lay there may never move again. We didn't what her name was but the only name she gave was Elisa. Her eyes almost lost the hope when asked her about replacing her bones so she can move again someday. She knew it would take while before she could again she accepted and then came to us. He had high risk test that he want try replacing her bones with another. We signed adoption papers and allowed him. She was allowed to leave after two weeks. Between me and Diane were ones always caring her when she need to be moved. Most of time she watched television. We never knew she was slowly learning how speak English. We didn't try teach her yet we wanted her yet comfortable with us." Peter says pausing for while letting what he said set in. Goliath just hugged her closer while everyone else just stood in shock.

"No wounder she never had take foreign language in school she already knew one." Derek says to himself.

"Yes we're both surprised when she decided to try and speak it. It was after the doctor cleared her for taking baths. Diane and I knew she would need some help. But as soon I got close to tube with her she started to panic saying "No water scary water keep me down me scared of water. Please don't set me in water daddy please." she begged me crying. I was in shock Diane came to trying calm her down." he paused again letting Diane speak

"I try to reason with her that she likes the rain and rain is water. But she then she said "Rain can't drown me rain never pushed me down water did." trying calm down. We looked at each other before I drained the water in tube that seem to help but she need be clean so Peter had idea. He turned on shower letting her watch it. He stepped into tube letting her feel it as well. "Like rain daddy and mommy?" she asked us we nodded. After that she calmed down letting us wash her. After she was dried and had fresh clothes we asked how she learn how speak English she looked over at television. "T.V taught me. Can I watch more of it? She asked. I put down in front of it and turn it on. From there we taught her more and was able get her into school but that was mistake one day after school some kids left her in woods all by herself. She came home riding a wolf stating he was her friend. After that things continued we no longer tried baths,pool or in large form of water because she of her fear." Diane finish hugging Peter.

"That why I got so much trouble when I pushed into water she couldn't swim but how she get over something like that?" Derek

"Were not sure son but it seems not all of it is gone there the memory still haunts her. We're also not sure what memory she does have of that time since she never speaks about it." Peter says holding Diane

Goliath stood up after feeling Elisa was long past sleep by now since her grip as loosen he decide to try change her clothes once more this time succeeding. He laid her down for night holding her down on covering her up. He laid there the whole night. Sometime during night Xantos set up mental wall on windows allowing no sun through making sure the couple stayed in bed.

Elisa slowly stirred wake finding she was still wrapped in Goliath's arms with dry clothes on. She looked up at him finding he was fast sleep against her. She looked over at clock it read 10am. She smiled noticing how dark it is and snuggled closer him. He pulled her closer to him. She smiled nuzzling his chest. He knows something she heard ma and father come but what was said she didn't know she passed out somewhere between Derek coming or mom and daddy in.

"How much do you find out? I was out between mom and dad coming or Derek I'm not sure." she asks him knowing he teller anything

He sighed before speaking. "Your parents told us about half truth on how they found you and why you were so shaken up when I got you out of water. There more to what they were saying that they weren't saying something they couldn't say in tell you do." he says looking down at her.

Elisa sighed knowing he wanted know but he wait for be her to comfortable with fact he will always love her no matter what and he'll accept all her secrets because she had since he know her. Hopefully one day all her fears will be gone and she'll open up to him with them knowing he'll never back down from her. They stayed that way for rest of day.

* * *

I hope u enjoy everyone.


	5. telling the unexpected truth

I Do Not Own Inuyasha and Gargoyles.

It been few weeks flew by after that. Goliath watched Elisa as she started up at moon clutching at something on her neck but nothing was there to him but he knew that was lie. Something told him it wasn't about her appearance that she was worried about. But what was it? He sighed he knew she'll tell him when she was ready. Elisa smiled at him. She knew he was worried but she wasn't ready yet. But she knew somehow it will come out. She went over to him and allowed him hold her and soothe her fears.

Then week later something happen. They were down by an old warehouse and was fighting Jackal and Hyena. Then they something stupid. Hyena threw acid tank towards here making it dumped all over her while others stared in shock. Elisa kicked it away acid pouring down from her. She looked up with smile on her face. Lucky it was too dark for any them well expect Jackal and Hyena.

"Your suppose dead or at least screaming in pain." Hyena says in disbelieve

Elisa just smiled before speaking. "Yes if I was human or robot like you. Frankly I'm glad because I rather be then you." she grinned

They both took off once they saw her eyes were red. She held back laugh before looking down at herself she was totally naked. Her hair was long going into her knees. She used her hair to cover her back and part of front. She felt there glazes on her back. She sensed Matt was coming close to her.

"Freeze don't come any closer unless your going give me your jacket Matt." she says noticing that Matt and others getting closer.

She sighed she was hoping she won't have to say this but it seems like she as too. "Guys I'm complete naked here. Angela spread your wings and cover me before your father decide to hurt someone." Angela nodded spreading her wings where Elisa sat.

Matt tossed Angela his jacket. Angela gave it her. Angela watched as Elisa stood up reviling all marking on her body leading everywhere around her to her head to her toes. Her hair was so much lighter then before it was almost white and with light black into the mixed. Her skin was much lighter tan with light purple/pink marking across her body. When she open her eyes even those where different they were light amber/blue/ white eyes.

Elisa smiled before toeing the jacket closed and trying pull it down with making the top revel more. She walked over to her whispering in her ear.

"Yes this my true look well almost. Now stop with staring because just think what your father would do if anyone else saw me like this." she whispered to her.

Angela nodded before signaling Goliath to come over. Goliath came over allowing Angela to drop her wings and Elisa to stepped into his wings. Goliath let out gasp seeing how she looked more like goddess. He wrapped his arms and wings around growling possessive warning everyone stay away. He picked her up before taking off into sky. Elisa clingy to him the wind brushing against her legs. She sighed bit before speaking to him.

"Goliath head towards forest of me there something I need to you see. I wasn't afraid of showing how I look it something else." she says

Goliath nodded before changing direction. Once they got close enough Elisa jump down from his arms attacking the deer that was below them. He watched as she skillfully killed the deer not getting drop of blood her. He land not far watching her feed off once live deer. She stopped to look up at him blood of deer running down from mouth.

"I'm a full inu fledged demoness born this way. When mom and dad told of how I'm adopted they left out demon part for Derek he may not understand this. Most full fledged demons and demoness are big meat eaters that prefer fresh meat or certain package meat. Those demons and demoness that have eat meat uncooked once every two weeks a month. We don't actually have eat like humans and everyone else does. Hell we don't have sleep that every night once month would do." she stopped when Goliath kissed her lips

Goliath was shocked what she was saying but it made sense because it fit. He kissed her licking up little blood off her lips and tasting it for himself. He found it wasn't half bad as long it was off her lips. As they kissed it got more heated Goliath wanted brand his touch to her true body so no one else could touch her. Elisa pulled back before looking into his eyes fueled with desire and lust. She didn't need her nose to her that he wanted her now. She took his hand and lead him to old cave where rest of their night will be at.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own Gargoyles and Inuyasha

Goliath held her against the cave wall pulling against belt that held the jacket closed. He pushed it off her. The moon light was on her to give me perfect view on how goddess she was. He saw all of her marking leading everywhere any the ones leading to most to her delicious pussy that he loved tasting. He put her legs around his head and leaved her into air. He thrusting his tongue into her.

Elisa dug her nails into wall as he licked her. She loved when he did this to her special now he was being so rough with her. Goliath buried his head inside of her licking deep inside of her. _"I thought she tasted delicious before but now she tastes amazing compared to anything else." _he thought nibbling at little bundle of nerves making her cum straight into his mouth. He didn't waste single drop as he let her slowly down from her orgasm.

Elisa looked down at Goliath panting before speaking to him. "As much as I love what you do it me but skip the foreplay and fuck me already." she groaned out

Goliath raised his head licking his lips of her juices before quickly undoing his loan cloth. "As you wish my love." he says

She shivered before unwrapping her legs from his head and letting go of cave wall. Goliath quickly thrusting his dick into her. He sat the pace at fast and rough. Elisa cling into him. She had always loved it when he got rough on her. He slowly lowered her to ground kissing and nipping at her neck going down to her breast. He loved hearing her moans, and whimpers that he could get out of her.

He kept fucking her senseless biting into her breast hard. Elisa moaned in pleasure. He never bite this hard enough to draw blood. She cried out in pleasure cummed forcing him to as well. After few more thrusts he rollover onto his back moving her onto his chest. Elisa curled up on his chest seeking his warmth. He wrapped his arm loosely over her keeping her close to him. She smiled letting a low purr for him to hear.

Goliath looked down at her shocked hearing her purr. He purred back to her nuzzling her hair. Elisa looked up at him allowing him to see her eyes. Goliath stared deeply into red eyes. He growled in approved her eyes still held bit of white and amber mixed into red.

"You have no idea what your do to me." she says turning on her stomach to face him

Goliath raised his eye brow not sure what she was meaning. "The way you just growled and purred back to me it sounds very in Inuyoukai language and it very seductive." she says kissing his neck

Goliath growled low before licking and nipping at her neck. Elisa moaned before Goliath flipped her over onto her hands and knees. He quickly thrusting into her. They continued their love making two hours before sunrise.

Elisa was curled up in on his chest. His wings were wrapped around her body. Her head rest on his shoulder as he sat against the wall. Elisa was fast sleep against him. He grabbed the jacket she was wearing and slipped it over her before putting his loan cloth back on. He took off into sky heading home. He arrived home few minutes before sunrise and slipped into his and Elisa's bedroom before tucking her into bed. He gently kissed her head before turning to stone. He knelled down into his usual position as he slowly turned to stone with big satisfy smirk on his face.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not Own Inuyasha and Gargoyles

Elisa woke up late in afternoon. She looked around to see she was in their room. She looked over at her beloved Goliath smirking. It seems he brought them home after he fucked her. She slowly she got up the jacket slowly falling from her body. She went into bathroom taking a nice long shower. She took her time scrubbing her body and hair with special shampoo and conditioner that allows her cut her hair without it growing back and leaves a scent that Goliath loves. She found out while traveling by Avalon waters that he loves smell of Lovely Leis and Heart-Shaped Antirrhinums when they were Hawaii and red poppy flowers body wash.

She remembered when they were in Maui Hawaii and were separated from Angela and Bronx.

_Flash Back._

_They were both worried about them but after while they came cross beautiful field of flowers field with different types of flowers. He had picked a bunch of Leis and Antirrhinums gave them to her. She blushed before then head over to Kauai. She held on to them smelling at them once in while. They landed in jungle before meeting a little girl name Lilo and Stitch. Goliath was taught how make a flower bracelet for her._

_She blushed before putting on. Her and Stitch on search for Angela and Bronx while Goliath took Lilo into air. They found her and Bronx waiting by edge of island waiting for them to show up. Apparently Angela had known when they had gotten separate. She wanted them to have vacation just two of them since what been going on lately._

_They waved goodbye to Lilo and Stitch as they sailed away from Kauai. It would seem that even Avalon wanted them have break. Angela started to share what she and Bronx did while they were waiting._

_End Flash back._

She stepped out of shower when she was done washing her body she walked out of bathroom. Her demonic energy and miko energy already drying her off leaving the scent from body wash and shampoo and conditioner fill the room. She went to her closet digging out her clothes. She had two sets of clothes both same blue jeans, black shoes and everything else. One set was for her human disguise and other when she not wearing the collar.

Once dressed she head towards the kitchen not noticing she was being watched. She turned her earring, smell and demonic energy down not wanting hear everything that may be going on castle or below them. She was currently chopping vegetables and flatting the dough. She decide to was good time to make some home made pizzas. So far she made cheese, pepperoni, meat lovers, veggie, Hawaiian, and Goliath s favorite pizza mushrooms, olives, jalapenos, cheese pizza. In all she had made 9 different pizzas. It was odd combine for a pizza but he loves it. She put all the pizzas in oven letting them cook.

She wasn't sure how long she was down in kitchen before she felt pair of strong arms wrap around her. She jumped before feeling Goliath's noise against her neck. She leaned into his embrace. She would scold him for scaring her but she sensed he was in depressed little. She felt him take in deep breath. Breathing in scent that he loved. Calming down he nuzzled deeper into her neck and hair.

"Goliath I made your favorite pizza." she mumbled causing him look up.

Elisa nodded before feeling him kissing her check. Before whispering in her ear. _"I have the most gorgeous woman ever. Xantos, Puck, Matt even Oberon as came to see you. Now I know main reasons you kept that collar on so much. I'm having trouble keeping my jealous under control."_

Elisa had hold back a growl in annoyance. "Yes this is exactly why I keep it on specially around humans demons and demoness of most species are considered very beautiful. Come lets greet our new guests this should fun and I was in such pleasant mood as well." Goliath nodded before following her out the room.

Elisa held his hand as they climb stairs towards living room where Puck, Xantos, Matt and Oberon were talking like they were old friends. The others where leaning against the wall obviously waiting for show. Even Fox and Alex where there grinning waiting for what Elisa would say. Goliath was not worried about what going happen. His Elisa may not get angry very often like him and rest of clan but she knows how to get someone back when they ruined her plans. He couldn't wait to watch fireworks on this one

Elisa walked into room glaring at four men that ruined her night. She planning such lovely night and she was even going let Xantos touch some of her stuff she drugged out of storage but seems now she going have change plans.

Matt and Puck gulped before slowly backing away from two guys. They knew better then mass with her. Puck was more afraid of Elisa then Oberon and other enemy or brothers and sisters. She let Goliath's hand letting him go sit in his chair.

Oberon stood up making his away towards her. She got whiff on him before sending him across the room. Oberon turned on by this more. She narrowed her eyes in disguise. Xantos had wisely choice to over his wife and child erasing all thoughts of her in that matter.

Elisa walked slowly over to Goliath before popping down on his lap letting him wrap around her. The others slowly sat down waiting for Oberon to make his move.

Oberon peel himself of wall smirking. "I haven't this kind of excitement in long time." before he could move he found himself what seem invisible. He was sealed in complete. He tried getting out by blasting, going through wall everything he knew how to do and didn't work. He was complete at her mercy now.

Elisa not paying any attention to him search at Goliath's chin. "You see Oberon you came to my home uninvented and with wrong reasons as well. I might as well make this clear to you and anyone else listening. I have no inters in humans, whatever Oberon and rest kind are called, demon race. I prefer my Goliath always have and will."

Goliath sat their in pride knowing his Elisa was never interested in past males that tried claim her. Matt sighed knowing this for long time since they came out in open with their relationship. Something puzzled him about last part about always wanting Goliath.

"Elisa what do you mean by that always you only known him the others for six years?"he asked.

Elisa paused for minute checking her surrounding. The pizzas weren't done yet about few more minutes but she should had down. She got up gave glance to anyone want fellow to do so. Few of them followed her. Goliath held her hand being right behind her.

"Do you honestly think Xantos was first person to find this place. I knew since 9 years old. I'm not going details about that story but I came across this place. I always felt a peace here. Most demons and demoness listen to their inner beast that we are born with. Once they have chosen you can't not fight it many have tried and none have succeed. Mine chosen you when I was 9. Even when you where under spell I was attacked to you. Most fellow a certain way like blood or sprite. She chosen to reach out when she felt you. She made a sprightly bond that lets me know anything as happen. But I always came back to here I came back whenever I could straightening up the place. I could only stand being away for so long before I needed go back." she explains

She let go of Goliath's hand walking straight to oven pulling out the pizzas. Broadway licked his lips hungrily. Once she got all of pizzas out and on to the tray Angela came up beside her and help her carry one of trays towards dinning room. Angela had to slap away and grabby hands. They walked slowly towards of dining letting information they just got sink in. Goliath was most pleased knowing Elisa been wanting him for so long and he never have worry about losing to her anyone.

"Detective how did you get to Scotland? It half way around the world not mention who would see you. I never heard of anyone coming to that side of Scotland and I checked before I took castle." Xantos asked

Elisa laughed bit. "That because most of Scottish don't care about south of Scotland very much. It deserted and I own half of Scotland including this castle."

This caused all of them to stop in her tracks. She lucky she was able to stop in time before running into Angela.

"Y... You own this castle? But after all I done to you and clan why haven't you done anything?" Xantos blurted out

Elisa just looked at him over her shoulder. "Xantos you moved the castle to sky. Your company right under us. I only got this castle and half of Scotland because of them. Besides where I would put now? It would take too many resource to move this and uninstall what I don't want. Besides I will out live you so I'm no rush in moving it." she pushed Angela forward.

Puck appeared beside her smiling. "So you can live forever like us fairy."

Elisa snorted. "No demons can't not it just seems that way. Our life spans are very very long. We are not sure when exactly when we reach the age we die since most demons are killed some way. The oldest living demon is demon tree. He is oldest and wisest and knows just about everything about everyone in existence and he about over 100,000 years old I think." with that turned into dinning room setting the pizzas down.

Angela followed the example Elisa started spacing out the pizzas expect for Goliath's setting his in front of chair. Everyone sat down at their place at table and Elisa climb on Goliath's lap and made her self comfortable she grabbed her piece of cheese pizza. Everyone else took idea to go ahead and eat before they realize there wasn't any drinks.

Matt was about so speak but Elisa beat him to it. "Matt I'm not your personal servant nor are your arms and legs are not broken and I know for fact your not dying. So if you want drink get up and go to kitchen and get it yourself and that goes for rest of you."

Matt stared at her before him and Broadway, Brooklyn and Xantos got up to get a something to drink. Elisa looked up at Goliath before feeling a shift in wind. Growling low enough it couldn't be heard by humans. But unknowns to her that Goliath and rest of clan heard that growl and now staring at her.

Elisa looked up at them letting calming down bit before speaking. "Is something matter guys?"

Goliath gently turned her head making him face him. "Elisa my beloved you were growling. Is something matter?" he asks

Elisa sighed figuring out that they heard her growl. They know it something big must be bugging her to growl. "It just Demona is about 5 minutes away and I hoping no one else was coming here ruining my good mood."

Everyone just stared at her before Xantos spoke up. "How can you tell Detective she must miles away?"

Elisa didn't bother to turn her head. "Every demon has their own range of senses me being a inu they are very powerful I can sense things from very far. Usually I kept mine on very low but she is pushing today." with that said she pinched her noise.

Goliath looked at her. "She reeks of alcohol, cigarettes and drugs and it very recent it feels like she murdering my noise."

Goliath looked her wanting to do something help her. Elisa shot up before burying her noise into his neck. He felt her breathe in deeply several times before feeling her relax against him. He felt as she rested her head on his shoulder keeping her noise buried in his neck. She stayed that way for bit as the other could see Demona approaching fast. As Demona landed.

Elisa slowly pulled back before licking his neck softy. Goliath stiffen before seeing mischief in her eyes. He grinned at her before watching her get up and heads towards the door.

"Lets go great our gust quickly so we can get back to our dinner and _other _things." with that everyone followed her.

They walked outside where Demona was walking forward. Demona looked over at Elisa before growling in range. "So this what you truly look like human I was wondering when you were drop the act."

Elisa chuckled while everyone else was surprised. "I'm surprised that you actually figure it out it seems your not as dumb as you look. But least get something clear half-breed I'm not a human." Elisa growled out that last part.

Demona just growled before attacking her. Elisa rolled her eyes before she stopping Demona with one claw. She held Demona in air by her neck. She gripped hard on her neck making Demona gasps for air.

Elisa narrowed her eyes before speaking.

To be continued.

* * *

Sorry everyone i need redo this chapter after last one i posted didn't seem sit right with me so i decide to redo the chapter to make it. Hope you all enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not Own Gargoyles and Inuyasha

_Demona just growled before attacking her. Elisa rolled her eyes before she stopping Demona with one claw. She held Demona in air by her neck. She gripped hard on her neck making Demona gasps for air._

_Elisa narrowed her eyes before speaking._

Now Continue

"It amazes me that you think that you can actually take me on when you can't. So I'll explain this so your tiny brain will understand me half-breed. I'm a inu miko demoness long name I know but what you should remember I can make your life much more painful then it already is." she says before throwing her to ground like thrash.

Demona rubbed her neck before attacking again. Elisa just kicked her away hard sending her flying to wall. That didn't stop Demona though she just keep charging towards her. After fifth or sixth time throwing Demona to ground. Elisa started getting ticked. Pining Demona to wall with hand on her throat. Elisa allowed poison and her holy power to pour out of her hand hurting Demona. Demona started to scream and struggle. Demona tried to get to free but got more hurt as struggle. She soon stopped struggling and screaming and now just stared angry at her.

"You see now half-breed who in control here now. Know this I can end your pitiful meaning less existence you call a life at any time I choose and not even weird sisters can stop me. Do you understand half-breed?" she demands by squeezing her neck more making both poison and holy power hit more.

Demona nodded fearfully. Satisfy with scent of fear from her Elisa dropped her before walking away and back towards her Goliath. Demona stayed where she shaking in fear she was afraid if she moved that Detective would hurt her more.

Elisa just smiled before kissing his check. Broadway came up to her. "Elisa what does half-breed mean?" asking softy.

Elisa looked at him. "A half-breed is someone that half something and half human. In demon society there is certain order we go by with that."

"What do you mean by that my love?" Goliath asks her

Elisa sighed knowing this was going be a very long explanations. "In demon society we rate each other by blood, power and other things which I don't want get into. But I'll try to say slowly. Demons respect each other mainly on blood, and how much power they have. My self is consider a high class demoness and rest of that are full blood are lower considering on who they are and other stuff, then it goes to mix breeds which is half-demon and half-something else, then it goes to priestess or monk human but still has human, then it goes human which is quite sad considering half-breed are at bottom. But that is how we rate each other and then rest goes from there. I personally don't feel that but she was being annoying."

Goliath nuzzled her hair pulling her close to him. Xantos came up to her. "Why it like that though Detective? Wouldn't half-breeds be next to mix-breeds?" he asked

Elisa sighed. "One would think so but unfortunately it isn't and it hasn't been for very long time. The older demons and demoness that have been around a few decades had always viewed half-breeds as abominations and even humans feel this way back in thousands of years ago. Now days most of demon population concealed their markings and everything else that would make us stand out."

Angela thought about this for little bit before realizing something. "There are some that can't conceal their looks right mother?" she asks

Demona wanted say something but she wisely kept her mouth shut. Elisa looked over at her smirked before turning back to Angela. "Yes there are some that can not hide their appearances but there are some cities and places where they can bend in."

They stayed silent like that for while before Elisa growled very loudly. They watched as she walked back into castle heading towards where they left Oberon. They quickly went after where they found her pinning the the Weird Sisters to wall using glowing pink iron whip.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she demanding

The one with black hair spoke. "We were freeing our Lord and Master you have no right to imprison him release him and us now ." demands

Elisa chuckle darkly causing everyone except for Goliath who found this whole thing arousing and funny shiver in fear.

Xantos came up to him. "Is this why you don't make her mad and you always listen to her?"

Goliath chuckled low causing Elisa to laugh bit more hearing this. "No I do not make her mad because I have never known her to get angry like us and besides I'm finding this whole thing very arousing and funny right now."

Xantos just nodded and back away towards Fox before he gets any metal pictures of what Goliath and Elisa will be doing for now on. Elisa turned her turn attention towards door before hitting whoever is there with her poison holy whip hard.

"Come on out now I'm in no mood to deal with your little games." Elisa growled out.

The shadow figure stepped out of shadows to revel...

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own Gargoyles OR Inuyasha

"Come on out now I'm in no mood to deal with your little games." Elisa growled out.

The shadow figure stepped out of shadows to revel...

Titania walking towards her. "It seems I have greatly underestimated you."

Elisa just rolled her eyed before flicking her wrist making the Weird Sisters into barrier where Oberon was. Titania stepped back bit.

Everyone expect Goliath had gotten a seat he came up beside her and lightly kissed her neck and wrapping his arms around her. Whatever Elisa was about to do was stopped, and she imminently relaxed in his embrace. Goliath nuzzled and kissed her neck while trying to project calm scent for her to relax. Soon enough Elisa was leaning against him allowing him to wrap one arm around her tighter. Elisa closed her eyes while Goliath used his other hand and rubbed her back and shoulder.

Everyone well expect Oberon, Weird Sisters and Titania just stared at them while others just looked away. After while Elisa opened one eye looking at four them.

"Titania take them before I change my mind now." she growled out

Titania nodded once before the three of them vanished. Once they were gone Goliath lead her out of room and back towards their room. Shutting their door and walked over to window of balcony he started to strip her naked. Elisa allowed him doing this knowing it been while since he been so gently with her like this.

Once all of her clothes were off he began butterfly kisses on all around her neck before going down her breast kissing it and sucking on her right breast while one hand is gently messages her other breast while his other hand gently message her back. Elisa noticed imminently that he no longer being so gently that she might break. Instead he put bit more pressure allowing his claws and fangs dig into her skin bit. She couldn't help but moan out with all of his touches. Goliath kept up his touches as he switches from breasts. He moved his hand from her back to her stomach and slowly moved towards her already soaked pussy. Elisa spread her legs for him before feeling her knees start shake and she could have sworn she heard a dark chuckle from him, before she felt herself being laid down on a bed. She felt his tail flicker at her pussy causing a surprise gasp before feeling his hands roam her body while he kissed from between her breast.

Elisa was lost in sensations before hearing a very loud and painful scream. The mood now ruined they quickly got up and Elisa throw on her robe bolting out the door. They followed the screams that lead to baby Alex's room. They reached the room where everyone else was at to find Alex thrashing in his crib. Nether Fox, Xantos or Puck could get him though. Elisa walked up to crib before feeling the barrier around it. She looked over at Fox who was crying in Xantos arms.

"There a barrier around him." she said softly before stepping into barrier and picking up Alex. Imminently Elisa felt the barrier surround her. She sent a small amount of her youkai and holy powers through him before finding what the problem.

"He's trying to reject the fairy blood he as which is making him unstable. My guess he didn't like Oberon, Titania and Weird Sisters popping in so suddenly and everything that happen when they are here upset him. But there is a bright side." she says

Fox looked up at her while rest jut waited for her to continue to speak. Elisa cut her figure open and put it in his mouth and down his throat. She could feel her blood going down his throat. "Fox do you remember when I save your life long time ago?" she asked.

Everyone was in shock most of them concern about her blood going down Alex's throat, most what caught their attention was Elisa saving Fox is life long time ago.

Fox gulped. "Yes I remember but what does have to do with you making my soon drink your blood."

Elisa walked over to rocking chair setting down began rocking in it. "Well back then I was able to heal but not replace the blood. You had lost about three pints of blood, so I gave you my demon blood which was infused with my youkai to help. Since I did not remove my youkai it stayed with you healing when you got injured. I guess you did not get injured a lot and whatever my youkai left was born into Alex but it was very small part since he major was human and then fairy, the youkai would never surface But since he trying get rid of the fairy making youkai surface and now he needs more lot more. Someone go get a phone and my jacket." Puck took off getting the cell phone and her jacket in flash.

Fox silently crying and Xantos came up to her. Fox wanted to say something but Xantos beat her to it. "Will he be ok Detective?" he asked softy

Elisa dug in her jacket pocket and lifted out a black book; flipping the book open pointing to number Puck dialed a number for her before holding the phone to her ear. "He will be." she says softly.

She waited for call to go through before talking in it. "Emergency code 14290 INU." she waited for bit before hearing her favorite doctor. "Hey I have code Mix emergency."

"Yeah it baby Alex Xantos he rejecting apart of himself."

"Yes I doing that now but you still need come."

"Alright I see you in 20mins."

Hanging the phone up Elisa carefully stood up and walked out the room. Puck appeared in front of her. "Where are you taking him Elisa?" he asked

Elisa just sighed before squeezing her hand making sure more blood goes down his throat. "I'm taking him to Manhattan General there is side for just for demons, half breeds and other creatures. I may be able to stabilize his blood but I can't do rest. The doctors there will take over. If you're coming hurry gather what you need." with that Elisa continued walking towards her and Goliath's room to get her overnight bag.

Fox and Xantos quickly gathered what they need and meet Elisa outside in court yard where the rest of clan was. Sudden they felt something warm and fuzzy wrap around them before a bright light engulf them. Soon they were outside on roof of hospital. Two nurses where waiting for them gently took Alex from her arms before walking into building. Elisa grabbed Fox by wrist dragging her inside building following the two nurses leaving Xantos outside to wait for others. They all prayed hoping Alex will ok and Elisa knew what she was doing.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

I Do Not Own Inuyasha and Gargoyles

_**22 hours later**_

Fox and Xantos waited all day for Elisa or someone come out and tell them what was going on. But no one did soon the clan woke up and now they all were waiting. Goliath just hoped his beloved was fine after she known to disappear when something like this happen and then appear with answer. They waited another hour before looking at clock on wall. It was 1am same time Alex came in. Goliath and Xantos went up to roof to get some air but was surprised to find Elisa there smoking something.

Sensing them she turned to them with smile small. She could saw their eyes glace back down at cigarette in her hand. Taking another inhale she spoke. "What? Smoking not leaves any damage like it would humans besides only do it when here." She said annoyed

Goliath nodded and walked up to her. "I see but it's not what we wondering about. Is baby Alex alright my love?" he asked softly

Elisa sighed and grabbed his hand while taking another inhale of her cigarette. "He is fine and currently in isolation which they should be preparing for to move to another room. Didn't a nurse take you to a room already?" she asked

Xantos shock his head no. Elisa took another inhale blowing into sky. A nurse came up to her which surprised them and took her cigarette bud. Elisa glanced at her. "I didn't tell someone take Xantos family and guest to a room?" she asked

The nurse shock her head navigate. "No Elisa-sama you only said to take baby Alexander to your room after his 24 hours isolation is over." she said softy

"Alright take Mr. Xantos and Goliath and collect the others and take them to my room. Also give Mrs. Xantos the formula she going need It." she said

The nurse nod but Goliath held her hand standing still she gave him a smile. "Don't worry Big Guy I'm going to get Alex." she said giving him a kiss on his check.

Goliath nodded knowing Elisa was no mood to explain to a lot of what been going on. Letting go her hand and began following the nurse. Xantos reached out grabbing Elisa arm.

Elisa looked at him out of corner of her eye. "Make sure Fox drinks the formula the Sara here will explain to her what it is." with that she yanked her arm free walking off.

Sighing sadly Xantos and Goliath followed the nurse back to others. The nurse gave Fox the formula making sure it drunk all before leading them toward Elisa's room. Entering the room they noticed it was almost ideal to Elisa old apartment except there was crib in bedroom.

Soon Elisa came in with sleeping Alex in her arms. Fox rushed to her but Elisa stopped her. "Shhhh he fine just sleeping." she paused putting him in crib and shutting the door. "I had them put him under 24 hours isolation so he couldn't reject the demon infusing with his blood and it quite painfully process, because not only is his blood changing but his body is as well. He is going to be waking up in an hour or so and very hungry. That why the nurse gave that formula." she explains softy.

They watched as she sat on coach with Goliath joining her. The others just stared at her million questions going through their heads. Xantos had gotten Fox to seat down in chair while others just stared at Elisa. Elisa looked over at them confused until Goliath whispered. _"Most of clan is wondering why this place looks like your old apartment and Fox is wondering what going with Alex and why she had drunk the formula. My love. _"Into her ear.

Elisa nod understanding before turning to Xantos and Alex. "Fox, Alex will be just fine now that demon blood as settle down and he start make his own demonic energy. The formula you just took was hormonal to make you reproduce milk for him feed. If Alex was normal human his growth and body he wouldn't need it but half demons need more and full demons like myself more considering how much growth and among others things. But considering what happen and being so skinny is considered bad thing at his age breast feeding is fast way for him again weight and strength but you both will have stay here for month or so though." she paused letting the information sink in before turning to others. "Long story short guys you all I hate being hospitals so I had this place turned into my apartment so whenever I had stay here I could feel at peace and not into being some smelly overly white bright room." she finish

The clan just giggled at that comment while Fox and Xantos thought about what we're going do. Soon there was small knock at door that was so soft that most didn't catch it.

"Come in." Elisa said softy

A nurse in red scrubs with light red hair and she was carrying long red robe. "Elisa-sama your jacket is here."

Elisa nod and went over to her. The nurse helped her put on jacket. Fixing her hair the nurse left the room. Elisa walked back over to coach with eye brow raised. Before realizing what they confused about. "Yes I'm doctor here a specialist in cases like Alex so no I do not have come here often and it old feudal lords overcoat and I do not feel same without wearing red jacket."

That caused them laugh at her. Elisa just smiled hanging up her red jacket on hook before heading back other to coach. Laying on her stomach she position to half on Goliath's lap feeling his hands rubbing her back. Elisa pushed her back against his hand telling him rub harder. Complying with her needs Goliath rubbed harder on her back. Elisa rest her head on his lap while he worked his hands up and down her back making sure he rubbed harder before long he swear he could feel her purr but decide put off until later when they can be alone.

Elisa head jolted up before looking at Fox. "Alex is wake now and hungry that formula should be kicking in now." she said softly

Fox nod and went to Alex shutting the door. Elisa stood up taking Goliath's hand telling him stand. "Let's go home guys and let them calm down and reconnect to their baby." she softy before opening up door to balcony.

Goliath gave them stare when he saw some weren't following them. Taking off into air with his lovely Elisa snuggled in his arms. Angela got close to them. She wanted to speak but instead said nothing. Elisa sighed softy.

"We are leaving them so they can let down their guard and readjust to their son now being hanyou. Although I'm sure they would never reject or anything but it important they let him they still love him because even at age Alex well still doubt about that and what I hear it why he rejected the part of himself because of hatred and negative coming from Fox, Xantos and us when it came to Titania and rest came." she left off there knowing the others could put the pieces together.

Rest of the ride was silent and Elisa took off soon they land letting Goliath glare at rest and take them into living room. All expect Hudson had their heads down in shame. Elisa was doing her best about opening up to them but it today they took it too far because obviously Elisa didn't wish share why Alex did what he did. Goliath took off to find she wasn't in castle. This made them feel worse. Broadway stepped out to get some air when he looked up he saw Elisa talking some guy in black with blue hair on roof of the tower. He couldn't hear them even when he tried getting closer. It was like she was talking to soft for him hear. So he decided to run back in castle to tell Goliath.

"Goliath Elisa hasn't left the castle." he says panting

Goliath raised eye brow. "Then where is she?" he asked.

Broadway led way outside pointing to very top of roof of tower. Goliath looked up at her laughing. He was relieved that she didn't leave the castle but he couldn't help wonder who she was talking to and other thoughts enter his mind but he dismissed them knowing she would share with him and clan later. He pushed Broadway back into castle knowing she come in when she done walking to her friend.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

I Do Not Own Gargoyles and Inuyasha

Elisa came in 20 minutes with grin on her face that quickly turned into a frown because everyone's aura was either depressed or sad. She walked up Goliath who was sitting in his chair reading silently yet depressing in own way. Her inner beast whined not liking depressing and sad auras all around especial from her Goliath. Heading over to him, she gently took the book he was reading while climbing onto his lap. Once she was comfy and had his place marked in book he was reading. Gently stroking his check she felt his glaze on her but he still didn't relax or even sigh. Gently kissing his check, and then wrapping her arms around his neck she felt him finally relax and wrap his arms around her. Nuzzling his neck for bit and lightly kissing his neck she pulled back looking into his eyes trying find what was wrong.

Goliath felt somewhat better after Elisa had come back in and hugged him, but it still didn't make guilt go away. He rested his head against hers closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. Elisa gently rubbed his back tilted her head and cleared her throat grabbing their attention.

"What is the matter with you guys it like someone died or something. This depression is hammering my senses." she said

For bit no one spoke until Angela came up to her. "We're not depressed it just feel guilty mother and we are sorry that it hurting your senses." she said softly

Elisa looked up at her to see tears lightly going down her check. Gently cupping her check while wiping the tears away. "Why do you all feel so guilty? If it Alex there was really nothing you guys could of done to stop that. Tell what is going on I'm not mind reader and I have told you all that several times." she said

Angela buried her head in her check no longer crying lightly. Elisa gave Goliath a glaze telling him to tell her now. Goliath sighed. "It just you took off so quickly when you got here after you explained few things. So we just assumed you were angry or annoyed at fact you had share that information with us." he said softly.

Elisa had fight urge to growl loudly knowing they are not demons and they would take her growl badly she just relaxed allowing Goliath and Angela to relax as well.

"A. Guys I'm not angry because I know how you all are curious and if I didn't want answer I wouldn't end of story. B. I sensed a very old friend of mine on top of roof since he not very social I went to him. He will introduce himself to you guys when he feels like it. Now perk up or smile before I decide throw you all into river."

The scent of relief washed throw room allowing Elisa relax more. She petted Angela's head before she looked up at her smiling. Elisa smiled back before grabbing Goliath's hand and gently pulling him to his feet and led him out door. Goliath was curious on where she was taking him. Soon he they were in their room with door and some sort of barrier around the room.

As soon that was done Elisa began to undress while closing the curtains letting him look at full naked body. Slowly heading to bathroom, she held back her giggle as she smelt his arousal grow stronger. As soon she was near the door of their bathroom she looked over at him giving him most sultry look she ever given him.

"Are you coming my love or am I taking a bath alone?" she asked in sultry tone

Elisa walked in bathroom turning water letting fill.

Goliath growled low before unbuckling his loin cloth and rushing into bathroom. He wrapped his arm around his lovely Elisa gridding his hard dick into ass. Elisa let out low moan, while slowly turning in his arms. Goliath kissed her hard while rubbing his hard eructation against her leg. Kissing him back before breaking for her she went to his ear and nipped at it.

"_With Xantos at hospital with baby Alex this will be perfect time to have some special alone time together and finish where we left off my love."_ she whispered into his ear huskily.

Goliath growled huskily nipped at her neck while scooping her up into his arms. He slowly lowered them into hot water. Once he was settle into water completely he loosen his hold around allowing her to get comfortable in the water. Elisa noticed how tensed he was once they were in water. She decided the first thing she was going to do was get his muscles relaxed. She grabbed the soap lathering her hands up and began to wash his arms gently. Goliath rested his head against wall relaxing under her touch. His Elisa always seemed to know when he needed a good massage to help him unwind.

After she finished with his arms, she washed his neck and shoulders. Elisa wished they had bigger tub for him to relax and spread his wings it would make her job of washing them easier but she knew Xantos had enough trouble getting contractor to do tub they have now. From what she overheard one day that contractor was asking a lot of questions on why this room need bigger tub when him and Fox had big tub. Lucky Xantos was able to stop him from asking and contractor finished the tub in time for her after her and Goliath gotten married. Perhaps she should take him to hot spring in woods she owns and hunts in. That would defiantly give him enough space to stretch his wings.

After she gotten the knots out of his neck and shoulders she had him sit up for him for her so she could reach behind his back and get under his wings. She remembered first time she did this. Elisa couldn't believe how sweat and other things gotten under there. Once she even found some stone under it which was strange since she knew he always shook off all of stone when he wakes up. But it was all worth it when she first heard him sighing happily, loving the fact she was rubbing in a much tensed area along with rest of his back. Elisa scrub up and down before switching to other wing. Goliath let out low purr loving what she was doing. She started scrubbing what she could of his inner wing getting to purr louder. Once she was satisfying that his inner wings and his back was scrubbed and those muscles loose she had him roll his shoulders back while stretching. She heard few pops and a low groan.

Elisa gently kissed his check, and then got behind him to scrub the joint that connects his wings together. Scrubbing lightly up and down she felt him shudder in delight. He always likes it when she rubbed this spot since it is a very sensitive area. Scrubbing bit harder she heard him groan low. Before long Elisa had outer wing and back of his neck scrub and started working on his hair. Elisa was amazed on how soft his hair was no matter what. She felt Angela's and Brooklyn's hair but neither them had such soft hair he did. Perhaps it was gargoyle thing that kept it so soft and clean. She scratched the spot behind his ear that he seemed to favor while she was raising his hair. She slowly got back in front him letting view her naked wet body. Goliath pulled her down into water against his chest. He growled into her ear. "Why must you tease me so my vixen?"

Elisa moaned feeling his hard dick near her entrance. Elisa smirked before kissing him hard enough for him loosen his hold around her. Before he could even blink Elisa was leaning by door way. Goliath growled low in annoyance not liking her being a teased and slowly raised from tub.

"If you want me stop my love then come get me." with that she bolted running knowing he was on her tail.

Goliath grinned before chasing after her. He chased her around bed, while her on bed and him blocking her way off it. Elisa knew whichever way he would catch her on bed, grinning Elisa had idea. Jumping up over the bed she was about touch ground when Goliath grabbed her by her thigh and slammed her back on bed and immediately jumped on her body sucking on her right breast hard.

Elisa moaned loud feeling his fangs digging deep into her breast. His left hand roughly playing with her left breast and his other hand pinning her hands above her head. His tail flicker against her pussy while he grid his hard dick against her leg. Elisa moaned louder loving what he was doing to her. Goliath let go of her breast with satisfy pop before nipping and licking down her stomach towards one of his favorite places on her body. He placed her legs on his shoulders getting better view of her pussy and started licking hard at her soaked pussy. Elisa moaned out loud wrapping her legs around his head keeping him there while she thrusted her hips to his tongue.

Goliath pushed her hips down with his hands as he licked faster and harder and slipped his tongue her tight hole. Elisa gasped then he started thrust his tongue in and out fast and hard making her moan loud. The faster and harder he went the louder she got before long came into his mouth. Slowly lifting his head licking his lips.

Panting she watched as he slowly unwrapped her legs from his head and pull her body close him. Wrapping them around his waist and lifted her body to his having her wrap arms around his neck. Elisa licked and nipped at his neck, while Goliath position his cock at her entrance then thrusting deep into her hard. Making her moan loudly. Goliath started to trusted hard and fast making her body bounce. Elisa dug her claws into him making him go faster and harder into her. He kept going faster and harder soon her breast bouncing in his face. Catching the nipple bringing into his mouth and began sucking fast and hard. Elisa came again what felt like third or fourth time before Goliath slammed deep into her cumming dark. He kept thrusting harder and faster making her cum for the fifth time before unwrapping her legs from his waist and lying down on his back. Elisa cling to him panting.

Goliath nuzzled her hair lightly. Elisa slowly sat up, her hair spilled over her right shoulder making her look sexy. Kissing his lips she took a strand of his hair and started playing with it.

"Goliath that was one best sex we ever had." she purred against him.

Goliath smirked. "I agree my love."

Elisa giggled and snuggled on his chest.

For next month that how Elisa and Goliath spent most of time. Elisa freely answered the clans' questions to best of her knowledge and told Owens what to expect from infant inu hanyou to best of her knowledge. Elisa was relieved that none of them asked about her heat because she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Goliath reason why she can't get pregnant. She knew that what he been trying to do get her pregnant. But for now she will let though go and just relax and enjoy her "Xantos free month."

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

I Do Not Own Gargoyles

It was two weeks after Alex had come home from hospital and everyone was slowly getting used to his new look. He still had his orange hair but his eyes were no longer emerald green but in stand a light auburn color. He had two tiny fangs and sharp claws one his hands and feet. Elisa reassured Fox and Xantos that it was perfectly fine for them to clip his nails at this stage, that night he came home. Lex was glad his little friend was home that he been staying by Lex side the past two weeks amazed what Alex could do now.

The others continued on with their lives but they knew something wrong with Elisa. Lately they have seen her spiritually and demon powers flare around the castle. She even been growling loud enough for them hear while she stalked the hallways Goliath had tried to ask her what was wrong but she never answered him, so dropped the subject hoping she will tell him whatever she getting angry at so he could help her. He told Matt be carefully what he says or does around her since he could tell she was close to snapping soon. He called Beth and asked her if anything she knew about this. But unfortunately she didn't know and agreed to come down as soon she could, but until then they would just have keep eye her and make sure no one mad her even more mad.

One night while Goliath, Xantos in his armor, Brooklyn and Broadway were patrolling the city leaving Hudson, Fox, Angela, Lex and Bronx to defend castle a stranger appeared next to Alex.

Alex cooed and tried to reach up and touch. The stranger laughs softly. "Not yet little one, you cannot touch me yet but someday soon you are able to." Stranger said

Lex walked into room and imminently attacked stranger. "Get away from him." He yelled.

The stranger easy dodge letting the little gargoyle try and attack him. Soon Angela and Fox heard the communion. Fox imminently scooped Alex into her arms allowing Angela to attack as well. But the stranger still dodges like they were nothing. This continued until guys return home from patrol. But they didn't have chance to join or stop when Elisa suddenly appeared knocking Lex and Angela to ground.

Elisa turned to stranger and yanked off hood revel a guy with blue hair and black eyes. "Would like to explain what going on Hades?" she asked

Everyone froze in shock making them wondering if this Hades was god of underworld Hades that they read at one time. Hades just led against wall. "Well kid to be completely honest with you, all I was doing was checking on little Alexander after all was near death month half ago and then I was coming to find you kid. But all sudden I was being attacked by your friends." He said gently

Elisa sighs and shocks her head. "I can tell that, so what got you in bored mood since you let them attack you." She said

Hades just struggled. "It been a very slow month the past few months but I found something that may interest you." He said.

Elisa just eye brow raised before looking at others who seemed to be in shock. "Guys this Hades god of underworld my oldest friend the appeared when we got home from hospital that night. I told you all that he would make his appeared when he felt like it." She said

The relaxed except Xantos and Fox and Elisa let out sigh. "He not here take Alex away from you two so stop worrying alright." She said gently

Hades and her started walking out and lead her towards a tower that Archmage used do all his spells and other things. They others were behind them and Goliath was close enough to grab Elisa's hand, which she squeezed assuring him.

"Now from I gathered learned from crazy Archmage that about thousand years or so ago depending how old Husdon here is that there used be girl name Isabella Wyvern the original care tares of this castle." He said

Elisa stopped walking to think what he said. Husdon eyes widen at mention of her name and clutch his fist and kept his mouth shut not wanting draw attention to himself.

"So what happen to her?" Brooklyn asked

Hades looked at him. "Apparently Archmage and another guy took her about few minutes before sunset and no one has ever seen her again. But from what I learned from Archmage that he hid her when she refused comply with his wishes he started to cast a spell but was disturb by someone. So he just closes seal up the area making his lab. But thing is her soul never passed on or even anything."

Elisa nod and out of corner watching Husdon's face from guilt to anger. Nodding to herself she continued her way towards lab. Once there she stopped trying to imagine how Archmage would do it. Then she noticed the desk that been setting there for centuries. She stared at it taking all of it appreance before noticing a crack on the front leg. It was an old crack but it wasn't as hold as the desk. She bent down in front of and felt wind underneath it. "He moved this desk to block anyone from suspecting there was secret door." She said softly

Goliath and Brooklyn nod and carefully moved desk out allowing Elisa to push on wall making it open. It was very dark but Elisa could easy see, Hades allowed his hair gets brighter allowing the others to see. Elisa walked around room before finding a blond young girl wearing dark blue dress chained up to wall. She chains on her arms and legs and around her neck. Elisa carefully put acid around chains making her drop to floor. Then she carefully picked her up and began walking about to others. But suddenly she felt sense something dark that been bothering her lately. She pushed girl into Husdon's arms and had Hades push everyone out and shut the wall leaving Elisa alone to fight. Hades sealed the door making sure they didn't try rushing in help her.

"She fighting what is called a Shadow Demon. That literally hides in the shadows and attacks anyone that it wants. She should be done soon." He said turning to Husdon. "You should go take her to room, so when Elisa gets out she doesn't have work in here." Hades finishes

Husdon nod and carried Isabella to nearest room with bed. He notices that no one was following him. Which he was surprising glad for that, because he didn't want anyone see him cry. He gently set down and lowered her down on bed keeping front in his arms. He buried his face in her hair letting tears go down his face. There was so much he waited to say to her but all words were stuck in his throat, so he just crying in her hair until he ran until ran out of tears. He continues just hold her until Elisa came up beside him. He looked up at her and sat up so she could look at Isabella. He noticed only Goliath and Hades were in room along with them.

"Well good news spell he casted on her that he didn't complete only put her into deep slumber like you guys were. So she able to wake up, but" She left off.

Husdon looked up at her. "But what lase, I would do anything help her." He said holding her.

Elisa smiled and Hades stepped up to her with vile in his hand. "Well here thing Husdon, the vile in his hand will undo the magic that on her but you must give her your blood to tie her life to yours. I cannot do it since I am not from same time period she was in. But if you do she will die when you will do but you both will never be apart again. So before you agree to anything I suggest you think it over." Elisa said softly

Husdon sat there for bit thinking. He watched as Elisa sat vile on counter and walked out of room with both Goliath and Hades following her before he noticed that Elisa was very deeply hurt. Her right side had huge hole and blood was still bleeding out. Hades looked back at them and pulls out another clear vile. He placed it next to other one.

"When your read wake her up just lightly cut your hand so few drops of blood enter the vile and then make her drink it after that drink that vile whole. Once done kiss her lips after that you should know what do." He said then continued walking out door with Elisa and Goliath.

Once the door was shut Elisa looked up at Hades questionably before he disappeared into shadows Elisa laughed softly and continued walking gesturing to Goliath to drop it for now and she will tell him later. Goliath simply nod and scooped Elisa in his arms carrying her off to their room.

Back with Husdon

Husdon looked down at Isabella then got out his knife and sliced his hand allowing the blood to pour into vile, once he had enough blood in it he wrapped his hand up to keep his hand from bleeding more. He stirred the vile bit then carefully open her mouth and poured strange liquid in vile down her throat. He gently rubbed her throat making her shallow as much as she could until it was all gone. He laid her down on bed letting it go through her body. He looked over at liquid clear vile then picked it up and brought it his lips before gulping it all down making sure not spill a single drop. Once it was gone he settled vile back down on table and gently leaned down and kissed her lips gently. He smiled lightly when he saw small smile from her. He suddenly finds himself sleepily. He carefully got beside her making sure not squish her and wrapped his arms around her small body bringing her close to his chest. He rested his head on top of hers and fell asleep. Neither of them stopped smiling.

Back with Elisa and Goliath.

Elisa was lying on their bed fully healed wearing towel around her body. Goliath was lying next to her, rubbing her sides. He insisted as soon they got in the room to wash her himself. He watched her skin knit together not even leaving a scare after he washed the area. He amazed at that and gently licked at newly healed side. There was a knock at door then Xantos came in.

Elisa looked over at him. "Can you put shield up?" she asked softly

Xantos nod and left leaving couple alone. Elisa sighed and snuggled into Goliath's chest letting him stay calm and both finally fall sleep for tonight.

To be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

I Do Not Own Gargoyles and Inuyasha

Elisa woke up late in afternoon, she felt Goliath's glaze on here letting her know he was wake. She slowly shifted herself until she was on top of him on her stomach. Goliath wrapped his arm tightly around her once she was, keeping her there. Elisa smiled loving at him and gently stroked his chest.

"Good afternoon my love." He said leaning her down to kiss her check.

Elisa nuzzled his chest. "Mmm morning Big Guy." She said

Goliath smiled and gently rubbed her back. His thoughts went back to last night and he couldn't help but wonder if Husdon was alright and what kind of he made regarding Isabella. Elisa rubbed his chest bit more making him relax.

"We'll find out soon enough Goliath don't worry so much about it." She said

Goliath sighs sadly. "I know my love but Husdon is my oldest friend, I do not want him be miserable anymore." He said

Elisa sat up gently and nuzzled his check lightly. "I know Big Guy, but this is Husdon's problem and he let us know when he is ready to, but he needs time readjust to things just like you did when you and others first woke up. From what I gathered Husdon and Isabella have history before you even around so for best let them work this out." She said

Goliath sighed sadly nodding. "Yes I know my love I just…" he started to say but was cut off by Elisa

"I know Big Guy but it for best. He'll ask for help when he ready until then let's be supportive and leaned ear, when he needs it." She said gently

Goliath sighed again but nods in agreement. "Your right of course my love, I just hope Husdon will finally be happy he deserves it." He said

Elisa smiled at him and gently stroked his chest. "I know my love." She said gently

Goliath smiled down at her, then he felt her had gently wrap around his dick stroking it. Goliath groans pushing up into her hand wanting more. Elisa looked up at him; her eyes filled with lust for him.

Elisa smirked wickedly causing Goliath growl in annoyance. Elisa slowly got up from his grasp only to find herself pinned to bed, her hands pinned above her hand by him.

"My lovely minx why must you tease me so?" he purred against her neck.

Elisa smirked. "Of course I do my love it so much fun watching you get riled up, special when you do something about." She said huskily.

Growling into her neck he bite down grinding his dick into her leg making Elisa moan out. Inside Goliath was grateful that Elisa decided to distract him, it always helps him when he over things like this, but before he could think anymore or on anything he felt something furry rub against his balls and dick.

Goliath looked up at her curiously in his eyes, while mischief danced in hers. "What you're feeling my love is my long furry tail. What do you think my love?" she asked innocently allowing her tail to flick over his balls and dick again.

Goliath groaned low at sensation and push back on tail wanting more. Elisa smirked and licked his check making him smile at her. Goliath nuzzled her neck lightly before flipping her over on her back. Elisa growled huskily at him wrapping her tail around his dick stroking it. Goliath moaned low, biting her neck hearing her gasp low he grabbed her breast hard squeezing it hard. Elisa moans low against his ear. Goliath groaned as he slowly pushed his dick into her. Elisa gently pressed her tails against his balls making him slam into her hard. Moaning loud, she arched giving him more of her breast and sending him deeper into her. Goliath gripped her breast hard causing her moan louder. Goliath thrust into her at fast and hard pace. He pulled out of her for minute only flip her on hands and knees thrusting into her harder and faster. Elisa howled lightly finding both hers and his release. Goliath rolled to side taking Elisa with him making sure he stayed in her.

**Back with Husdon**

Husdon slowly woke up to find he was still was laying next Isabella. But what surprised him was Isabella was curled up on his chest. Her hair was covering his arm, while his arm was wrapped her stomach keeping her next time. Her head was resting on his shoulder; he could feel her warm breath on his neck. He smiled knowing she soon wakes up. Then he felt need to use the bathroom just like every time he wakes up. Carefully getting up without waking her and headed into bathroom. He stopped after seeing himself in mirror.

"Oh my god." He said softly lightly touching his face.

He looked exactly as he did 1037 years ago when Isabella was around. He wondered how it happened to him in sort period of time, and then it hit him it was clear vile Hades had given him but question was why? He heard Isabella started to shift and decided to hurry and get back to her as soon. After he was done, he gently sat down next to her watching her shift into conscious. He watched her move closer to him.

Isabella slowly woke up what felt like she has been sleeping long time. Ever since Archmage locked her away and placed a spell on her, she thought she was dead. She didn't dream or anything it felt like she was black void. At first she was afraid of deep loneliness, emptiness of it all. But after while she gotten used it. She only thought of her white haired, brown skinned gargoyle knight. She hoped he was happy but she hoped he remembers her. Isabella remembered when she first saw him. She and her escorts where moving into castle because her mother married lord of these lands. At first she thought he was scary when he suddenly came attacking bandits attacked them. But as soon they were gone, he came up to her and asked if she was ok. That when she started to like him. He was so kind, strong and brave it made her heart fliter in excitement. After that she spent more time with him every night wanting know more about him and his clan. He became her whole world and she wished he had name but she understood that gargoyles do not name each other. She thought no one noticed her spending time with him nor cared, which was almost true if it wasn't for Archmage and Rindo one her step father's guard, this would never happen. The night before it happen she told her gargoyle knight she had something very important to tell him tomorrow night. She had plans for that night which when he asked she wouldn't tell him. But now she wished had told him. She wished that she told him she was in love with him, which she still was. Silent tear went down her face but was stopped but a warm hand wiping it way.

Her eyes shot up to find it was him! Her gargoyle knight was besides her smiling sadly at her. She sprung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and cried into his neck.

Husdon was startled bit then wrapped his arms tightly around her trapping her in his arms. He gently rubbed her back once her tears started to slow down, after bit her tears stop but she didn't move, she curled herself tightly against like if he moved he would vanish into thin air. His heart twisted painfully having some idea what happen to her. He gently nuzzled into her breathing in her scent, he felt her relax making his heart sore with love knowing she wanted him. After bit he mentally prepared himself, knowing he going have explain to her what has happen in last 1037 years.

"_Isabella your save now, no one will ever hurt you again." _He whispered into her neck.

He felt her nod against his neck. _"I know because you're here." _She whispered hoarsely.

Husdon smiled bit. _"There is lot of things I need to tell you Isabella. I now have name."_ He whispered

Isabella slowly leaned back looking into his eyes, gently stroking his face. "You do? I thought gargoyles didn't like naming each other." She said softly

Husdon smiled at her, leaning into her touch. "Hai but the times changed and now everyone in clan have a name and it actually nice having name." he said softy

Isabella looked up at him surprised then blushed lightly. "Then what is your name?" she asked softy

Husdon smiled and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "My name is Husdon." He said

Isabella smiled bright at him. "Husdon I like it." She said softy

Husdon smiled back at her, he was about to speak when Isabella suddenly kissed him hard. Her eyes were shut and light brush across her checks after bit she started to pull back; placing hand on her back he pressed her back to him kissing her deeply. Isabella wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, bringing her closer to him. After while Husdon slowly allowed her pull back needing air.

Isabella blushed darkly. "Husdon before you go on I need you something that I been waiting to tell you." She said softly

Husdon nod knowing she was supposed to him that night. Isabella swallowed bit "Husdon when I first met you I was scared of you but after bit getting know you I started liking you. You become my best friend and each night I couldn't wait to come and see you. One day I realized I was in love with you, Husdon and that night I wanted to tell you Husdon that I love you and I still do." She said gently light tears going down her checks.

Husdon started at her in shock then pushed her down on bed kissing her. Gasping in surprise he darted his tongue into her mouth tasting her mouth for first time. Husdon explored her mouth before feeling her tongue around his. Their tongues dueled for domince. Husdon rolled onto his back slowly letting Isabella breathe again.

Isabella sat up bit looking into his eyes. Husdon tucked her hair behind her ear. "After that night I searched for you every night until I was told you died. My heart stopped that day. After that I went through life trying being the best leader I could be. More than once a gargoyle female come up to me I shot them all down. I just couldn't be with someone that wasn't you because you Isabella had my heart and I will never regret giving to you." He said

Isabella couldn't hold back her tears and laid back down crying on his chest. Husdon held her letting her cry, until she stopped again. After that she looked back up at him wanting him finish. Husdon kissed her forehead lovingly. "Then I began training my second command Goliath who is now our leader. By that time I was old and getting older so I gave him the leadership role after we defeated Archmage at least we thought we did. After that Demona wanted us move away but you know Gargoyles live to protect others so we didn't during day the castle was attacked and we lost almost all of clan expect four plus me and Goliath. After that a magic spell was placed on us for thousand years until we woke up in new world in new time. Demona was on the, that got clan slaughtered by Vikings we found out that be her trying to kill us. After that she became Goliath's ex and banished. We had some rough time but thanks to Elisa we made it through. Elisa was first human female at least we thought she was, to befriend us but Xantos was one that woke us up. After some trouble with Xantos, Elisa made us move somewhere safer and easier for her get to us. The Clock tower was our home four or five years. During that time Elisa helped us all especially our leader Goliath that was filled with guilt and betrayal it was hard for him but Elisa stood by his side making sure he got through it and eventually pass it. He now came to terms with it but I'm sure eventually will it be a distant memory. Now Elisa and Goliath are happy together. She was one that found you." He explains sadly.

Isabella stared at him before while. Trying to understand everything he said. Slowly Husdon sat up until Isabella was sitting on his lap. "Isabella can you forgive this fallen warrior that failed to protect his lovely maiden?" he asked softly

Isabella eyes widen then she pushed him down again, her arms around his neck looking deep into his eyes. "You didn't fail me my sweet knight you were here when I woke up and you always protected me before. To me your my strong knight and you always will be." She said softly blushing slightly.

Husdon eyes widen and kissed her lovingly. Isabella kissed him back then set her head on his chest. He felt her figures gently going through his beard. Husdon let out pleased sigh, and gently ran his through hers. He felt her relax more against his chest. "Husdon if Elisa isn't human than what is she?" she asked softy

"She is Inu/miko demon, she kept it from us for Goliath's sake after we woke up he had lost his confidence in himself and Elisa gave it to him by allowing herself be protected in every way she by him." He said softly

Isabella smiled softly. "She most of really loved him to do that." She said softly

Husdon smiled. "Yes she does." He said softly

Isabella smiled before her stomach growled loud causing her blush crimson red. Husdon held back his chuckle watching her set up until his own stomach growled loud making Isabella giggle. Husdon sat up smiling, watching her stand up. She turned to him blushing. "Mind showing me around here and introduce me to clan again? I'm afraid I have no clue what where I am going or who is here." She said softly

Husdon nod smiled and stood. He offered his arm allowing her wrap her arm around his as he walked to door to open. He began to leading her out of room towards their first stop the kitchen.

To Be Contunied…


End file.
